First Love
by itako
Summary: A rather... sad one shot fic bout Tifa and Cloud ;_; I don't think I should've written this -_-


Urf. I'd never think I'd do this but it just wouldn't go away!!!! I'm a Tifa/Cloud supporter but somehow sometimes I think Cloud really needs to sharpen up a bit. X_____x. This is a one shot and I can't bear to write more of this. Anyhow! Lets see what happens ne?

First Love 

Cloud had decided to go on a journey to cure his confusion, leaving his comrades behind and trekking through the world solo. Many people gave him enthusiastic farewells and Tifa begged for him to stay. Tears ran down her cheeks and the girl was no more than a five year old again. Long ago Tifa assured him. And he assured her. That the journey needed no steps and it was where home was. But the promise was a lie. And Cloud disappeared off this earth. He never came back for 4 years. No word was heard of him. And the doubt was finalised. Cloud was dead. And he wouldn't come back.

Tifa was a wreck through the first two years. She smiled still and laughed. She acted herself as she always was. But sometimes, when she was alone, she'd roll up and cry the tears. Sometimes she'd even just lose herself and fall into a trance. Her eyes would lighten up if she heard 'Cloud' but it was never what she was looking for. Yuffie's antics wouldn't cheer her up. And though Red XIII had tried to dress up in Barret's old clothes and walked around on two legs, leaving everyone howling in laughter. Tifa would just tilt her head up and say 

"That's nice."

It was a painful thing. As Tifa stayed up late at night, cleaning the glasses she cleaned everyday, sometimes breaking some. But after two years, the Tifa that remembered Cloud disappeared. She regained her health extremely fast. And she even started laughing. Her eyes would darken a little if someone said 'Cloud' but she'd just smile again and say

"What's past is past. What matters is now."

The statement seemed so true. But wrong. She seemed to destroy the memory of Cloud from her soul. She even flirted a little to some guys.

On the fourth year, she married Simon. A boy from long ago she'd been a friend with. She had rejected his request for her to be his girlfriend only because she said she still loved Cloud. And she lived true to her word. But now Cloud was gone. Cloud didn't exist. And Tifa carried her life with the blonde man named Cloud… Gone.

Feet struggled up the steps of the bar in the snow. And Tifa turned from her cleaning. There had been a party and almost everyone was asleep from tiredness. Something felt wrong and Tifa wishes she weren't awake that night. The door swung open and snow blew in a little. Boots stepped into the warmth of the house and Cloud looked around.

Tifa dropped her glass.

"C-Cloud!" she stuttered, trying to keep her voice straight. Cloud smiled a little, the smile that seemed to be only reserved for Tifa. 

"I promised. Years ago. That I'd come back. It was hard. But I finally came back." He walked to the bar. "I want to have something you made."

"I-I'm sorry!" tears that never appeared for years jumped in her eyes. And Tifa was weak again. Unknowing of what to do. Cloud looked at her, a little puzzled.

"I realized as I traveled." He started "That I was missing something. I thought I was being homesick. But I was missing you. I needed you. And every morning I wished to see your face as you smile."

The man climbed over the bench and jumped next to Tifa.

"I wanted to kiss you."

And he kissed her. He gave all the love he didn't give for all those years. And Tifa was ecstatic, her eyes brimming with a little bit of tears of joy. But yet, pain filled her when this happened. And she broke off the kiss merely seconds later.

"I'm sorry Cloud." She looked down as if she was never good enough. "But four years was too long."

Cloud stared at her surprised, not sure what to do. His mouth opened and made no sound while his fingertips reached for her. 

"Cloud. You promised. But you never came back. I kept blaming myself. I couldn't stop you but finally I realized. I couldn't keep you happy anyway. The reason for your journey was that you weren't happy with what was with you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cloud. I can't do it…"

Cloud looked at her, his eyes unknowing what to do. The pain of rejection falling on him as Tifa's tears fell. He nodded slightly and left. And Tifa cried. What would happen if he stayed? What happened if? The possibilities left as soon as he disappeared again. Cloud was forgotten as fast as he came. And no one would remember him much anymore. Tifa would only smile and say.

"I'm sure he's happy where he is."


End file.
